


BeeInnit

by Anonymous



Series: BeeInnit [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (kinda), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, BeeInnit, Ig you could say he’s kind of a shapeshifter bee hybrid?, It’s tiring, Kinda, Minecraft bees are huge and so are the ones here, No RPF stuff, One is human and one is a bee and one is a mixture, The mixture one has bee antenna and bee wings, This is a different universe, Tommy has three forms, Tommy is a shapeshifter, Why does the Floris | Fundy & Ranboo tag not exist :/, and little tufts of yellow bee hair on Tommy’s elbows, he shapeshifts into a bee to visit tubbo sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tommy sees Tubbo, so, so much more often than he can admit. It’s Tubbo’s birthday, and Tommy wants to make it the best birthday for him it can be.I will take this down if any content creators featured in the fic are uncomfy with it!Oh, and if you ship Tubbo and Tommy, get the fuck out of my sight, you disgusting cretin.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Ranboo, Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Series: BeeInnit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071074
Comments: 9
Kudos: 272
Collections: Anonymous





	BeeInnit

**Author's Note:**

> Was watching Tubbo’s stream when inspiration struck  
> I’m not sorry

Tommy missed Tubbo. It was his birthday, after all! How could he not visit his friend? And he knows Technoblade expects him to be helping him out, and Tommy knows Ghostbur will wonder where he’s gone, and Tommy knows that Philza will be wondering where he’s gone and why he isn’t visiting him in house arrest (“How do you always manage to sneak in?” Philza asks. “Magic,” Tommy replies. Philza may be his father, but Tommy was still adopted. Tubbo is always worried whenever that one troublesome bee wanders off. How he hasn’t been caught, Tommy doesn’t know). But Tommy doesn’t care. He needs to get Tubbo the present Tommy made for him. It was absolutely crucial, and he wasn’t about to ruin his best friend’s birthday- fuck friends, they were practically brothers.

When Tommy passed by the bee farm whilst flying out as a bee, he internally cringed. If Techno saw him, as he had done once, Tommy would be locked into that farm for the rest of the day - even if you can fly, wall high fences aren’t any good. Tommy usually had to transform back while Techno was gone, then complain to Techno that he had gotten trapped in the bee farm. Techno would sigh, and take down the fences so Tommy could get out. Considering how smart Techno is, Tommy sometimes wondered if Techno knew about it. Nevertheless, Tommy continued on. If anyone could talk to the bees, hell, if TUBBO figured out how to talk to bees, his secret would be revealed immediately. The bees knew, and he knew the bees knew, and the bees knew he knew, and he knew the bees knew that he knew, so, Tommy explained to himself one day as a reason to not ever teach Tubbo how to talk to bees (and after Tommy sorted out all that confusing language), he was screwed if Tubbo ever actually knew how to talk to his bees properly. (Tommy had to do most of the business around there, obviously. ‘Cause he’s a big man!)

Tommy opened his chest as a bee (which was really hard, by the way, not that Tommy would ever admit it) and grabbed the present: it was a miniature bee statue made out of frozen honey. Magic swirled around it, causing the honey to never melt. Only part of the bee was painted, and the “yellow” parts of the bee remained the regular honey color. _He’ll cherish it, I just know he will._ It was placed on a spruce wood base, with the words “From Tommy” carved into it. Try as he might, Tommy just couldn’t pick up the statue as a bee without risk of shattering it, and Tommy had no chance of even trying to enchant Unbreaking III onto this thing. So, reluctantly, Tommy shifted into his hybrid mode for easier travel, and took off into the sky with a couple homemade air boosters, also known as fireworks without any of the... y’know... fireworks-ness of fireworks. As Tommy flew (glided) across the sky, he spotted L’Manberg from below. Luckily, no one was looking up, so he dove swiftly to the ground and took off all his armor, then drank an invisibility potion and placed the statue inside his inventory.

Crossing his fingers and hoping the invis pot wouldn’t wear off too easily, Tommy slowly but surely made his way to Tubbo’s bee enclosure, immediately ducking behind the nearest wall every time he heard footsteps near him. After intensely searching the surrounding area for anybody nearby, Tommy drank some milk, and transformed back into a bee. Pulling the statue out of his inventory for inspection, he sat peacefully on the grass, buzzing around a bit. Suddenly, he heard footsteps drawing near, and quickly dropped the statue back into his inventory.

“Hey, look! It’s a bee!” Puffy, Fundy, and Ranboo neared him. Tommy couldn’t tell who said that. 

“Let’s get him as a present for Tubbo!” Ranboo exclaimed. _Yeah, that was definitely Ranboo. His mouth moved as he said that._

“That’s a great idea!”

“Oh, I have a fantastic idea! Guys, guys. We should name him BeeInnit.” Fundy smirked. _That smooth bastard._

Ranboo clapped, pulling out a lead. “I got a lead right here.” Ranboo ran close to him, and Tommy backed away at first in alarm. _Am I really gonna get a lead attached to me like- like some fuckin’ animal? Oh wait, I am an animal._ He glanced towards the glass, and Tommy could feel the pitying stares of some bees. _Fuck you, I don’t need your damn pity!_ Then Tommy realized he could see *Tubbo* if he let himself get attached to the lead, so he silently buzzed up and down. As Puffy hooked the lead onto him, Fundy got out a name tag, and began searching for a nearby anvil, which he presumably found, as he returned with a name tag reading “BeeInnit” a few minutes later, attaching it tightly onto Tommy. _It can’t be that bad, surely._

* * *

They put him in a damn concrete ~~prison~~ present for a whole day. A whole day! Oh god, Techno and Ghostbur must be freaked the fuck out right now. Tommy was initially just going to drop the statue off, but NOOOOO, he has to sit in a concrete present for much too long! The only good part about it was that Tommy could ease back into his hybrid form, the easiest form to stay in. When he finally heard talking outside and a pickaxe breaking at the concrete extremely quickly, he immediately shifted back to bee form, double checking that the bee statue was still in his inventory.

There Tubbo was, a netherite pickaxe in his hand and a confused look on his face. Then his face brightened up at the sight of Tommy. “It’s a bee! Thank you Puffy, wherever you are!” Then Tubbo inspected the name tag as Tommy buzzed around, excited to finally be a bit more free. “BeeInnit? It’s just like Tommy!”

Fundy laughed. “Well yeah, I came up with the name, so it’s pretty great.”

Ranboo then said, “And I led it all the way here.”

And Tubbo did that laugh, that wonderful Tubbo laugh. “I guess it isn’t really much of Puffy’s present then, huh?”

* * *

After Tubbo attached him to that post with friend, Tommy immediately morphed into his hybrid form, and detached the lead, then patting friend’s head. “Good sheep.” The sheep began to baa, to which Tommy just put a finger on the sheep’s lips. “Now now, you can’t go spilling anything to Ghostbur or Phil, now can you?” Tommy then walked out cautiously, making sure to hide behind buildings and the like at any chance he had, donning his netherite armor as well. (Though the chestplate was missing, as always. Can’t exactly fit wings nearly the size of your whole body in length in a tight chestplate.) Tommy reached the bee enclosure, laughing a bit as the bees swarmed around him to protect him from being seen. “You lot are real cool, didn’t you know that?” he chuckled, patting one on the head. Then, Tommy placed the statue on one of the beehives neatly, and walked out of the glass complex. “See you guys later!”

When Tommy saw Tubbo’s face as he received Tommy’s gift, he knew it was worth it.

* * *

Tubbo noticed BeeInnit disappeared on some days, and the first two times it had happened, Tubbo was worried BeeInnit had been killed. After that, Tubbo got used to it.

Oh, how BeeInnit acted so much like Tommy. Tubbo pat its head, and it seemed to revel in the touch.

Tubbo missed Tommy.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh this was supposed to be a throw-away one shot but i really like beeinnit


End file.
